


Young God

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom!Calum, F/M, Mirror Sex, POV Third Person, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: Figuring she could give him as much as he could dish out, she tucked her clutch under her arm, picked up her drink, and slid off the chair. As she made her way down the bar, she swung her hips wide. The way his eyebrows shot up was not lost on her.“Are you planning to stare all night or are you going to ask me to dance?”- A Calum version ofShe F*ckin' Hates Meas requested bythis anon on Tumblr. Just some more pwp tbh -
Relationships: Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 7





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/619405977009127424/young-god) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

With a loud huff, she took a seat at the bar and ordered something that would be a guaranteed pick-me-up, telling the bartender to keep her tab open. The music boomed through her chest and lights swirled around the dance floor behind her. She told herself that she’d be grateful for the mind-numbing effect as the night wore on. Her best friend had ditched her for someone else not three steps inside the club after begging her to come out all evening. As she situated herself on the raised chair, adjusting the tight little dress she had opted for, the bartender returned with the drink she had ordered in one hand and a shot in their other hand. “Oh, no, I just want-” They held up their palms, shaking their head, and gestured toward the other end of the bar. Her eyes followed their movement to find a leather-clad man splayed across a chair of his own, already looking in her direction and boldly taking in every visible inch of her.

She caught herself before her mouth fell open as her eyes raked over the Adonis trying to get her drunk. _Fuck_ , she thought. _I mean, I could do worse. I have done worse._ She looked away only briefly to pick up the shot he’d sent before turning back to him with heavy-lidded eyes. She raised the shot glass in his direction slightly as a thank you and tipped liquid into her mouth without breaking eye contact. He had matched her toast and taken a slow draw from his own glass. It was slight and the lighting made it harder to see but she could make out the smirk on his full lips as he lowered his glass back to the counter top. She held his gaze with a playful smile for a few more beats, trying to play out where this would lead.

Clearly, he knew what he was doing and he was waiting for her to come to him. And she’d be damned if she got this dolled up to get drunk alone like a sad sap. Figuring she could give him as much as he could dish out, she tucked her clutch under her arm, picked up her drink, and slid off the chair. As she made her way down the bar, she swung her hips wide. The way his eyebrows shot up was not lost on her.

“Are you planning to stare all night or are you going to ask me to dance?” She held out her free hand to him, planning to drag him out on the dance floor. His smirk grew into a smug smile as he quickly downed the small amount of alcohol remaining in his glass, leaving it behind as he took her hand and pulled her toward the center of the sea of swaying bodies. He found enough room for the two of them and pulled her close to him. His breath was hot and sour as it fanned across her face and chest. His hands landed high on her waist, keeping them close but leaving enough room for her to sip her drink as they moved.

Several songs pumped through the speakers as they gradually moved closer. Her drink was nearly gone and the mixture of alcohol and dancing had built up a fine line of sweat along her hairline. She noticed the beads of sweat stuck to his forehead as well. With every song, his hands wandered further down her back. When he began to cup her ass and pull her into him, she turned in his grip, leaving his hands to fall on her hips. He picked up on her hesitation and leaned down to place his lips on the outer shell of her ear.

“Calum, by the way.” She felt her heartbeat pick up at his gravelly tone, low and close. Her cheeks flushed at the realization that she’d spent too long grinding on him to only now get his name. She blamed the alcohol and horribly loud music for her lack of manners. She shouted her name over her shoulder and felt him smile again as he nipped at her ear. Without thinking, she tilted her head to the side to grant him better access. He took her encouragement and ran with it, pulling her hips flush against him.

“Now that we’re properly acquainted, do you think you can help me with this?” Calum’s voice was playful and low but she knew he wasn’t teasing as she felt his half hard dick press against her ass. When her mouth fell open with a gasp, he laughed darkly. “It only seems fair, hm? Since you spent the last half hour teasing me?” he spoke again.

Her mind raced at the idea of hooking up with a complete stranger in a skeevy bar. It was a definite turn from how she thought the night would play out. She pushed back against Calum harder, determined to not let him get the best of her. “You think you deserve that, hot shot?” When he didn’t answer her for several seconds, she spun to face him again, lightly pressing her empty glass against his chest. “Figure out what to do with this and I’ll be waiting over there,” she smiled up at him and nodded her head in the direction of a hallway lined with single stall restrooms.

“Yes ma’am!” Calum had never had a girl challenge him like this and he thought he might be ruined forever. He watched her saunter past him, off the dance floor and making a beeline for an open door. He took note of which door she disappeared into with a wink before he pushed his way to the bar. He quickly paid both their tabs before leaving her empty glass behind. As fast as his feet would carry him through the thick crowd, he made his way to the door she’d ducked into before knocking and calling her name. The lock clicked and the door cracked open. A hand gripped his shirt, pulling him into the single bathroom, which was illuminated by a low neon light. Her other hand pulled the door shut again before pinning Calum against it. She met his eyes and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she fumbled with the lock on the door beside him.

As the lock clicked into place, Calum’s lips crashed onto hers hard, teeth clashing as they nipped at each other in a frenzy fueled solely by lust. Her grip on his shirt loosened and she snaked her hands up his chest and began raking her nails across his scalp. Calum’s hands were rough as he squeezed her hips and palmed her ass. He pushed their weight up off the door and into the small room. She grunted into Calum’s mouth as she bumped into the sink on the wall behind her. His hips pinned her against the cold ceramic sink as he pressed his erection against her lower stomach. She clawed her nails down his covered chest and then began to make quick work undoing his pants. As he heard his zipper fall, he pulled his body away from her. She quickly pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs and let out a moan, taking in his large cock.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“No kidding, just fucking you, doll.,” he chuckled. “If you want me to, that is.” The arrogant air about him dropped momentarily as he waited for her response.

“It might be a crime if you don’t.” The devious smile returned to his face and he pulled her hips up off the sink to spin her around. Calum looked over her shoulder and met her eyes in the mirror as he pulled a condom from his wallet and rolled it down onto himself. Her hands found a firm hold on the surface underneath her and he pushed the bottom of her short dress up over the curve of her ass. He gave her a knowing look in the mirror as he realized she didn’t have any panties on under the skin-tight dress.

“I swear to god, don’t say anything,” she warned. His eyebrows shot up and he bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his smart ass response to himself. One of Calum’s calloused hands gripped her hip as the other slid up through her folds, already dripping arousal onto her thighs. His fingers ran across her clit, applying less pressure than she would like, before they teased at her hole. She arched her back as he slid two fingers into her, causing a loud moan to fall out of her mouth.

When Calum looked up to the mirror, he saw that her eyes were closed. His hand on her hip moved to land a quick smack on her bare ass. “I want you to watch how stunning you look while I fuck you.” She gave him a quick nod but didn’t trust her voice to come out right. She watched as Calum straightened up behind her and whined when he pulled his fingers out of her to stroke himself. She let out a few curses just watching him in the mirror before he lined his tip up with her entrance. Calum looked up to meet her reflection before he pushed into her. She screwed her eyes shut for a few seconds, adjusting to how he felt inside her. He waited for her to look back up at him before he moved.

Once she met his eyes again, he slowly pulled out almost completely before sliding back into her. She was certain his fingertips were leaving bruises on her hips, but she couldn’t be bothered about it. As his pace picked up, she found it harder to keep her grip on the counter under her. One of her hands flew up to the glass in front of her, opening up her stance so she could see her chest nearly spill from her low-cut dress with every thrust. Her eyes danced back and forth between her own reflection and that of Calum’s face behind her as his brows knitted together. He worried his plush bottom lip between his teeth and he choked out groans with every snap of his hips.

She could tell he was getting close to his orgasm by the way he got louder and more rushed. Her hand that was still white-knuckling the sink moved to circle her clit and she nearly saw stars. Her cries of “Oh, fuck Calum. Yeah, fuck me just like that.” were met with his moans of “Look how fucking good you look like this. Do you like to see me fuck you like this?”

His words were enough to push her over the edge and he continued to push into her. She rode through her orgasm as she clenched down around him. Calum let go of a string of profanities and cries to any god that would listen before stuttering out her name as he reached his own orgasm.

After they’d both come down from their high, Calum pulled out of her and tied off the condom before tossing it in the bin and grabbing some tissues to clean himself up. Her legs were still a bit shaky as she took a second to pee and clean herself up. In her mind when it came to clean up, bathroom sex got top marks for convenience. Calum smiled over at her as she pulled her dress back down to its proper length and glanced in the mirror again. She picked up her clutch from where she’d sat it on the back of the toilet when she came in. She fished her lipstick out and touched it up as best as she could. Taking one last look in the mirror, she noticed Calum staring as she saw the sweaty hand print still left on the glass. She leaned forward and placed a lipstick kiss right beside it, earning a laugh from Calum.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, flipping it around to her. “If you ever want this to be more than a one time thing…” he trailed off. A smile stretched across her face as she replied. “Oh, baby boy, I’d love to know what that pretty mouth can do.” She reached up to pull his bottom lip down with her thumb before letting it rest back in its place. He couldn’t do anything but smile as she put her number in his phone.

“I’m pretty sure everyone here knows what happened here, but we should still leave separately just in case.” She nodded in agreement with his statement before unlocking the door and slipping out. She was making her way out of the club when she ran into her best friend, who apologized for leaving her alone. As she was reassuring her that all was forgiven, Calum slipped past her and out the front door with a wink. As he disappeared from sight, her phone lit up with a text from an unknown number. Her friend decided to order a ride home for the two of them so she opened the text, hoping her friend wouldn’t see.

 _Just to make sure you don’t forget about these lips anytime soon, sweetheart._ Calum’s cheeky message was accompanied by a close-up of his mouth, his tongue hanging out over his pretty lips.


End file.
